Captivated
by CaspianOfTheSea
Summary: Nami is stuck on the vessel of a notorious pirate. For reasons she can't begin to explain, Bartholomew Kuma sent her there after the incident on Saboady. All Nami wants is to reunite with her crew and sail onto the New World like they were supposed to, but Trafalgar Law has other plans. How will Nami escape and avoid being hacked into pieces for her troubles?
1. Chapter 1

Atop a yellow submarine, the captain of the Heart Pirates talked to a few of his subordinates about maintainance while the rest of the crew was on land. He wore his trademark hat, complete with yellow sweathshirt and speckled pants, his jolly roger boldly fashioned across the sweatshirt. At one side, his first mate, Bepo, a polar bear dressed in an orange boiler suit, held his nodachi. Bepo patiently waited for him to finish.

They were preparing to go onto Saboady Archipelago once again, to watch Fire Fist's execution, but Law had to consider the prisoner that was even now trying to escape his holding cells, and the damage she had done to his sub the last time she had tried to escape. It had been a hectic week.

"Penguin, Shachi, keep an eye on her. I've put her in the brig for the time being, but she seems especially determined to be difficult today."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Trafalgar Law gave the two hatted men deadly looks from beneath his spotted hat. "And don't talk to her ... If she escapes this time because of your foolishness ..." He let the threat hang in the air.

Both men whitened and nodded hastily.

The captain of the Heart Pirates eyed them for a moment longer, and then stepped away from them and jumped off the deck of the submarine, landing on green shores. Several other crew members followed. A glistening bubble rose out of the green grass as Bepo handed over his captain's sword.

"It's kind of sad we're missing it," Shachi said, watching them walk away. A sulky look blossomed across his face. "I really wanted to see if the Whitebeard Pirates had any hot females on their crew."

Penguin, too, drooped. "Don't remind me. We've got one right on board, for once, but she's more likely to bite our heads off if we get too close."

"If the captain doesn't murder us in our sleep first for falling for her whims ..."

They sighed mournfully and trudged back inside the yellow submarine, closing the heavy metal door behind them.

Deeper into the submarine, they heard a familiar voice screaming for vengeance.

"Let me OUT of here, you obnoxious bastard, I know you're out there! I thought we had a deal!"

Shachi and Penguin tear-dropped.

"Cap'n must've said something to rile her up before he left ..." Penguin whispered.

They stopped outside the door to the holding cells.

"You go first."

"No way, you-"

"Are you serious? I was the one the Captain threatened to _cut in half_ after Nami-san nearly killed us all trying to get the sub to resurface." Penguin hugged himself. "Not to mention she also knocked everyone in the control room unconscious and barred the door from the rest of the crew, all while the captain was on land with Bepo ..."

They shivered just recalling it. The captain had ordered them to re-submerge while he and his first mate were gone, because the marines were keeping a special eye out for his sub after the Auction incident with Strawhat Luffy and Eustass Kidd. Several alarms had started blaring throughout the ship after the Strawhat Navigator had taken over their control room, pressing all the wrong things while she attempted to resurface them. They had thought they were going to die, and she wouldn't let them in the control room to fix it.

The witch had even admitted she didn't mind breaking their sub a bit if it meant they couldn't kidnap her and drag her deeper into the ocean, further away from her crew.

Scary ...

"Cap'n forgives you more easily," Shachi said.

Penguin's mouth dropped open in outrage. "I should risk my life because Captain _might_ be more inclined to behead me rather than throwing me overboard if the witch escapes?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

Shachi and Penguin jumped a mile high and clung to each other.

"LET ME OUT! I'll behave ..."

The two men traded looks and inched the door open. Trying to keep the guilt om their postures, they shuffled into the brig, casting furtive glances at the fuming Strawhat navigator chained to the wall behind the bars of the single holding cell their sub contained. Shoulder length orange hair framed her angry face, and her shackles shook loudly as she pulled agressively at them. "Do you know how humiliating it is to be manhandled by your captain into some shackles because he doesn't trust that I'll do something _underhanded_?"

They hurried past her, pulling something from their pockets.

"Sorry to do this, Nami-san," Penguin said timidly, and then he stuffed the earplugs he had retrieved into his ears, Shachi following suit. They then sat down across from her and turned so they wouldn't have to look at her directly.

Nami gaped at them in disbelief. "You're so afraid of talking to me that you'll use earplugs?!"

When the didn't reply, she huffed and let her head fall to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. _I have to get off this ship. That bastard can't keep me here forever!_

She grit her teeth. Next time Law let her out of this godforsaken prison, she was going to fill all his onigiri and whatever else he ate with blood and breadcrumbs.

Taking a breath to compose herself, she lifted her head and gave the two idiots she had already conned several times over a sad look, her eyes starting to glisten. From the corner of their eyes they saw it and tensed.

"Can I just talk to you guys, for a moment? I just want to return to my crew ..." A note of desperation crept into her tone.

When they only turned further away, she hid away her responding scowl and gestured at her ears with her captive hands, kindly asking them to remove the earplugs, if only for a moment.

Alarmed, the two men shook their heads and pulled out a deck of cards.

She narrowed her eyes at them, dropping the fake expression. "You two idiots are going to regret this," she growled. "What if I need to use the little girl's room?"

Shachi's and Penguins shoulders bunched up, confirming that they were still able to hear her despite the ear plugs. Regardless, they ignored her and started a game of Go-Fish.

Nami stared at them for some time to think, letting them get well into their game. A smile crept across her face as something occured to her.

"Your captain's not aboard, is he?"

When they only twitched and brought their cards closer to their faces, Nami's smile widened into her shark's smile. Trafalgar Law was her biggest hindrance to escaping. The man could frickin' teleport, and move things, _people_ across large distances, after all! And cut her in half, and take away her precious hands ...

She contained her shiver and shifted uncomfortably. Sitting on a cold, hard floor with your arms held tightly above you got awfully uncomfortable quickly. "My shoulders hurt," she complained, not really lying. "And I'm so cold ..."

Shachi and Penguin continued to play, steadfast in ignoring her. Law had really done a number on them after her first botched attempt at escape.

"I'm only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and you're going to force me to sit here all night until your captain returns, aren't you ... Can't you at least get me something warmer? My _bare legs _are seriously starting to feel numb!" They didn't even glance, this time. It wasn't going to be easy.

Thirty minutes later, Nami started to cry. "How can you be so heartless? My crew needs me, they can't navigate to save their lives!"

They looked so guilty by this point that Nami knew it would only take a little bit more pushing. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she gave a mighty sniff. "Some of them are badly injured, maybe barely hanging in. I'm just so worried ... I miss them so much ..."

Miraculously, an impending sneeze lodged up her nose. Perhaps she wasn't faking it as much as she pretended. She sneezed explosively. "... I'm cold, I'm hungry, your captain hasn't fed me for days-!"

"Okay, I've had it!" Penguin jumped up from his chair. "Come on, Shachi."

For a moment, the clouds parted and the sun started to shine through as they approached, but then they passed right by and out the door. It shut behind them with a metallic click, ringing in the sudden silence.

Bother.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami was going to get off this hunk of metal and away from the Heart Pirates if it was the last thing she did. She took a deep breath.

"Shachi, Penguin! I seriously need to go! I'm not lying. Nature calls! Are you really going to force me to go where I'm sitting? There isn't even a bucket in here."

Shachi and Penguin were hunkered down outside the door, feeling exhausted from the mere two hours they had been guarding her since the captain left. She had been pleading, cajoling, and bargaining since they had closed the door on her.

Nami's voice carried oddly well through the steel door. "Do you even realize how much belli I have on my ship? Or perhaps ..." her voice turned sly, "You want a different sort of payment?"

Shachi sweat dropped. _Shameless! _

Penguin, however, called back in response. "Can we see your panties?"

"As if!" She yelled.

"Ah, she was lying!"

...

...

...

"Oh, look at that, my handcuffs are kind of loose ... and I really need to pee.

"You guys realize your captain only locked me up temporarily, right? If I end up peeing myself ... when he lets me out, I'll corner you and chop off your -"

The door clicked and the two mechanics hurried in. Nami, not to anyone's surprise, was still chained to the wall, though her face did look a bit pinched.

Maybe she wasn't faking it, they decided.

"Alright, demon witch, we agreed to let you use the washroom," Shachi informed her warily.

"Finally!"

"But ... you have to follow our rules, or we're injecting you with this." Penguin held up a syringe and wiggled it.

She eyed it. "That's harsh. What do you plan to do to with my unconscious body, huh?"

Instantly, spots of red appeared on both men's cheeks.

"That's sexual harassment!" Nami growled, her teeth going sharp.

"Nooo, we would never take advantage -!"

"Who do you take us for!"

Nami rolled her eyes at them and growled, "Yeah, yeah, alright, hurry it up. I've been holding it for a while."

Shachi unlocked the cell and closed in on Nami, Penguin waiting nervously outside it.

"Keep your hands where we can see them, at all times, Nami-san." Shachi crouched in front of her and unlocked her cuffs, one at a time. A hint of discomfort spilled from Nami as her stiff arms finally got relief and tingled from blood rush. She rolled her shoulders, trying to work the ache out. Shachi held out a hand to help her up, and she took it.

He was frowning when she looked up at him, his eyes hidden as ever behind his shades and the shadow of his hat and orange hair. His expression was harder to read than she had come to expect during her week as their supposed captive. He stepped back from her as soon as she was on her own two feet, and then re-cuffed her with a new set of handcuffs. She scowled.

Shachi ignored it. "Make slow, cautious movements," he instructed. "If we get a hint of you trying to be sly, we won't hesitate. Our precious submarine was on the line last time you tried to escape, and our lives. Captain would lock us up in here instead of you, in pieces."

"Unreasonable bastard," Nami muttered under her breath.

"If you really want something warmer, you can take one of our uniforms. We'll wait while you put it on," Penguin told her as they stepped from the cell.

"No, thanks," Nami refused, bluntly. Penguin frowned, realizing how much of a cover agreeable and kind Nami had been. At least she hadn't been untruthful about her sneakier habits. But then, they were keeping her from reuiniting with her crew ...

Together, the three descended into the depths of the submarine and into a large communal bathroom.

"Now, don't force us to go into that cubicle with you, Nami-san. It won't be pleasant for anyone," Shachi warned. "And don't lock the door."

Nami glared and muttered, "pervert."

Once the door shut behind her, both men went still, listening carefully for any suspicious sounds.

"You guys are shameless," Nami's muffled voice accused from behind the door.

They pulled at their collars awkwardly and said nothing.

Several minutes later, Shachi and Penguin started to sweat. "Nami-san, I think you've been in there quite long enough ..."

When she didn't answer, Shachi kicked open the stall door and stared down at the empty handcuffs laying before the toilet. "Penguin!"

In the next instant, the light to the room shut off and a loud click echoed, signaling that someone had just shut the door behind them and escaped from the bathroom entirely.

_At what point was she able to pickpocket the keys?!_ Shachi thought hysterically, fumbling in the dark.

* * *

_Falling for the bathroom trick ... Idiots_. _Ugh_. Nami shivered in disgust and jumped from the ship, landing safely in the grass. _To think I had to crawl under those stalls, on the disgusting bathroom floor ... And a men's bathroom, no less ...!_ She twitched and adjusted the bundle under her arm.

_Alright, where to first ..._

Glancing back at the sub one last time, she grinned briefly at the muffled yells coming from within and hurried away. After pickpocketing the key from Shachi - along with both his wallet and Penguin's - she had started unlocking her cuffs as soon as the stall door closed behind her. All while she was doing her business, of course, couldn't have them getting suspicious too soon. Speaking of which, doing all of that with your hands tied together was awfully tricky.

After escaping the room, she had led them on a merry chase around the sub - which she had memorized for just such a situation. The storage room they were currently locked in and trying to break down was as good a place as any to lock them in. The steel bar stuck in between the handle and the wall was unlikely to dislodge any time soon, so Nami had had plenty of time to rob the submarine blind and then some. That's what they got for kidnapping a Strawhat.

A few groves later, Nami decided it was safe to stop and hid in some bushes. There, she changed into one of the Heart Pirates boiler suits and a random hat she had snagged from their laundry room. Thankfully, the gray hat had large enough flaps on the sides that she was successfully able to hide all her hair, tucking it inside. It would be normal to see the Heart Pirates on the island - the Strawhats, however, not at all. She was willing to bet someone was lying in wait for just that.

Now, to get to Shakky's bar ... Which was in grove 13, if she remembered correctly. At least she was in the right area; the Lawless zone.

In the tourist district fifteen minutes later, Captain Law of the Heart Pirates rose from his seat and gestured to his crew. The Battle of Marineford was coming to a close, and he had multiple reasons to be there before the final end.

But, as luck would have it, at the halfway point to their submarine, marines surrounded them.

"Surrender now, Heart Pirates! We've got you surrounded!"

"Tch." Law eyed the rookie marines distastefully. "We're in a hurry. Bepo, run ahead and prepare the sub. We're leaving ASAP."

"Aye, captain," Bepo's low voice responded dutifully, and proceeded to run at the group. Several marines screamed in sheer terror seeing the previously timid looking bear come running at them with a flying kick and a snarl on his face.

Bepo paved a large path through them and then past, leaving the marines still standing gaping at his fleeing back. "He did that so easily, captain," one of the marines remarked weakly.

The captain of that particular troop frowned and straightened up. "Don't let the Heart Pirates intimidate you! We have the advantage in numbers and ammunition! Get them!"

Bolstered, the marines roared their approval and ran at the group of pirates, a few splitting off and following after Bepo's retreating form.

Containing his impatience, Trafalgar Law smirked at the oncoming marines, his unsheathed nodachi resting patiently at his side. Then, he gestured with one hand, a small blue sphere appearing beneath it. "I won't let you follow my First Mate.

_"Room._"

* * *

Nami huffed and stopped running through the relatively remote grove as her hat fell forward for the third time and several locks of orange hair peeked out. "Stupid hat. Whose head is so ridiculously big that even my hair won't keep it up properly?" She growled.

At this rate, she was going to have to run to the shopping district and buy a new disguise. She brightened at the prospect of ripping off a few shopkeepers or a dozen. _But ... it's opposite the way I'm going_. Gunfire and screams echoed through the mangroves. _And I have a bad feeling. I can't dawdle. They're all waiting for me!_

Determination sparking in her eyes, Nami kept on running, skirting around any inhabited areas. She was at grove ten when she ran right into someone and fell backwards with a painful grunt.

A short-haired blonde man stared back at her with wide eyes from under his white and blue marine's cap. _Crap_.

"I FOUND ONE! OVER HERE mmfp-" Nami dove and covered his mouth, giving him a good sock to the gut with her knee as she landed on him.

"Hmpf-!"

His hands grappled at her wrists, trying to let him shout for help, and then the man bucked and sent her off of him. Nami rolled away and considered her options. Just as She realized she should either run for it or take out her clima-tact and deal with him - which risked exposing her identity - a group of pirates ran into their midst.

Nami froze at the familiar group and the tall man at their front, all staring at her in surprise.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed, and ran in the opposite direction.

"_Room_!" Trafalgar Law yelled.

_No, no, no, no_ ... Nami could practically feel the ominous sphere at her heels as she ran for her life, racing across bridges and crossing groves much faster than she had when she wasn't backtracking.

But there was one place Trafalgar Law and his operating room couldn't follow ... Maybe. She darted around the enormous island of grove 7 and dove into the river-like paths of seawater that surrounded each of the groves, falling several feet before hitting the water with an enormouse splash.

Ice-cold water enveloped her as she sank and sank, the roots following her descending path and disappearing into the depths. Then, she slowed and started to rise again, keeping her eyes wide open and darting upward despite the water burning at them.

She waited, slowly swimming back up. No one dived in to retrieve her. Her boiler suit disguise dragged in the water, heavy and blossoming out on all sides like a balloon. She would be easy to spot.

Finally, she was in desperate enough need of air that she carefully surfaced among the roots of the grove, nearly under grove 7. She could hear voices and running from the gaps in the roots, but she couldn't tell who it was.

She waited for things to quiet down and then carefully made her way out, shivering from the chill waters. Spitting out salty water, she climbed up the side of the miniature island and sagged against the tree and onto her butt, completely exhausted. Then, she wrung out her hair and the hat that she somehow miraculously still had and re-tucked her hair into it.

A gun chose that moment to enter her peripherals and settle against her temple, and Nami went still.

"Hands up," a gruff voice said. Two marines surrounded her from the other side, also training their guns on her.

"Captain! We found one of them!"

"The captain is in - in pieces! Cuff the Heart Pirate for now, with the seastone ones."

_Heart Pirate .._. Nami resisted the urge to facepalm.


End file.
